The crazy life of mine!
by Aoi Usa
Summary: Chocolat's sister come and get Chocolat to live with her. Whip Cream knows that Houx and Chocolat love each other, there will be major problem. like i said i'm not good with this. HOUX/CHOCOLAT PAIRING!
1. Chapter 1

"YAY!!!!!!" yelled Chocolat after she read her letter, "SHE COMING!!! SHE COMING SHE COMING!"

Chocolat was dancing around and singing. Then she stopped and look around her and said, "I have a lot of clean up to do before she comes."

Everybody came in after they heard Chocolat yell looking at her confuse and shock. The shock part was when they heard Chocolat saying she should clean up, despite that she is dead lazy. Confuse because they don't know why Chocolat is yelling and dancing.

"Chocolat-chan why are you so happy?" asked her best friend, Vanilla, while everybody nodded.

"Because… WHIP CREAM IS COMING!!!!!!!" yelled Chocolat.

Everybody except Vanilla and her familiar, Blanca, widen their eyes.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" They yelled, and Chocolat just nodded.

"Yes and I hope you guys are in your _best_ behavior, all right!" said Chocolat giving them a glare.

"Chu chu, you should be on your _best_ behavior on whoever coming over." said Blanca.

"That not nice, Blanca," said Vanilla, "anyways, who is Whip Cream?"

"OH! I forgot to tell you Vanilla. Whip Cream is my older sister," said Chocolat.

"Whip Cream, is really smart and she care loving. She know what happen to Chocolat and her mom, Cinnamon, but dont talk about it." said Robin.

"She someone who listen to you when needed and Chocolat look up to her, too. Chocolat almost act like her, too." said Houx.

"She also make things fun for everybody" said Saule.

"She work hard for her friends and family, but her qoute is 'Family first, then Friends, don't abandon them for greed, unless you have no choice'" said Duke

"Wow, she sound nice" said Vanilla with Blanca nodding in agreement.

"Yep," Chocolat nodded.

"We should clean up," said Robin, "Chocolat, when will she come?"

"Tomorrow afternoon" simle Chocolat

"WHAT?!" exlaim Robin, "EVERYBODY, LET CLEAN UP BEFORE TOMORROW AND GET EVERYTHING READY FOR HER! AND LET HURRY"

"OK!"

* * *

**The next day, Afternoon**

A tall young high school lookin' girl with baby blue mini skirt and a matching tanktop that says 'love'. She have light brown hair with red on her long bangs, tied up into a ponytail. She is holding a shoppingbag and a purse. She have strawberry lips. She was standing in front of Chocolat house and knock on the door. The door open slowly and Chocolat ran and hug the girl.

"WHIP CREAM! YOU"RE HERE!" yelled Chocolat.

The girl, known as Whip Cream, giggle as she hug back and said, "yes, Im here"

"Come on in!"

"Ok"

Both Chocolat and Whip Cream walk to the living room and saw everybody sitting down waiting for them.

"Hello, Robin-san, Houx-kun, Saule-kun, Duke-san, I hope you are well?" Whip Cream said while bowing to Robin and Duke

Robin and Duke said, " Hello Whip Cream, we are fine thank you."

Saule and Houx ran and gave Whip Cream a hug, which she gave back, and said, " Nice to see you again!"

Whip Cream smile and look at Vanilla and Blanca and said, "Hello, Vanilla-chan. Hello Blanca-san."

Blanca said in shock, "You know who I am?!"

Whip Cream nodded and said, "Of course Queen Candy told me about you."

"Oh"

"Whip Cream, do you want anything to drink?" asked Chocolat

"Oh, sure"

"Ok, what kind of drink do you want?"

"Doesn't matter"

"Ok, umm...does some soda sound good to you?"

"Sure"

"Ok! I'll be back." Chocolat walk to the kitchen to get some drink.

"OI!" yelled Saule, "what about us?"

"I'll go," sighed Houx, "what do you want?"

"Coke" said Saule

"Um... Tea sound nice" said Vanilla

"Surpise me" said Robin

"Ok I be back" With that Houx left.

"I don't think that they ask Duke and Blanca if they anything" said Whip Cream with a sweatdrop. "What do you want?"

"Water, chu"

"Water, as well, kero"

"Ok, where the kitchen?"

"I could go-" Vanilla started

"Nah, I want to talk to Houx," said Whip Cream

"Ok"

"So where is the kitchen?" Everybody pointed to where the kitchen was. "Thank you" '_Now to put Both Chocolat and Houx together_'

**Meanwhile in the kitchen**

"Let see.... four ice cube in two glass cup and two sodas," Chocolat said out loud.

"Chocolat-chan, you forgot to ask what everybody want," Houx said while walking in the kitchen.

"EH?!" said Chocolat, "I'm Sorry! I should ask them now! I _knew_ I forgot something!

"Don't worry, I ask them already."

"Really?"

"Saule want coke. Vanilla want tea. Robin-sensei want us to surprise him."

"Ok" nodded Chocolat.

Chocolat and Houx started to make tea for Vanilla and hot cocoa for Robin. They also made some pasta for everybody to eat, while they wait for the water to boil. What Chocolat and Houx didnt know is that somebody was planning to do something to them. Whip Cream planned everything from the start. She made Chocolat forget to ask everybody else what they wanted **(A/N Remember that whenever Whip Cream is around Chocolat act like her)**. Then she made Houx go to the kitchen to get everybody else a drink, except Blanca and Duke. **(A/N I wouldn't get them drink either)**. Now she trying to put Houx and Chocolat together. Houx started to say something but Chocolat started to say,

"You know, Houx, I started to fall in love with Pierre. I'm hated by all his member except one but it feel like that Pierre and I met before but it really really blurry I dont know what to do I want him to know that I love him with my heart but it feel that I also fell in love one more person I dont know why but it hurt really bad..."

Houx and Whip Cream was shock of what they heard. Whip Cream cursed in her head, while Houx was heartbroken. Chocolat was looking down about to cry. Then Houx hugged her and said,

"It okay, Chocolat-chan. Can you tell me who is this person you like?"

"Sorry. I dont feel like I want to say it yet. Thank you, Houx, I feel much better now."

That when the water started to boil. Houx and Chocolat didn't notice it because they were in deep deep thought.

_'Time to hear their thought!'_ thought Whip Cream, '_Whip and Cream let me hear your thoughts!'_

_'GREAT! I just said my secret to Houx!,' _thought Chocolat,_ 'HOUX! The guy I love the most beside Pierre! What am I going to do!'_

_'She love somebody else! I don't think it AND I love her! But if I love her than I should be happy, even if I'm heartbroken.' _thought Houx** (A/N YOU GO WOO!!!)**

Whip Cream looked serious and broke the awkward silence and showing herself.

"HEY! The water is boiling!"

Both of them jump from the sudden noise and turn to see Whip Cream.

"HOW LONG HAVE BEEN THERE?!" Houx and Chocolat shouted.

"Just now. Why?" Said Whip Cream pretending to be confuse.

"Oh nothing!" Said Chocolat. She then went to the stove and turned it off. Both Houx and Chocolat started to make some tea and hot cocoa for Robin and Vanilla. Whip Cream started to look for the cups. Houx saw this and ask,

"Whip Cream what are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for some cups."

"Why?"

"Because Duke-san and Blanca-san want some water. You didn't ask."

"Why should we ask them?"

"Because they live here and apparently you both don't know their past like I do."

"........." This stunned both Houx and Chocolat. They know never to aruge with Whip Cream because Whip Cream knows what to say and she always win.

"Let go outside and bring the drink out for the others" Whip Cream said. She snap her finger and three trays appear out of nowhere. All the drinks went on one tray. Eight plates, forks and napkins on the second tray. The pasta was on the last tray. Whip Cream holds the ones with the plates, Houx hold the pasta and Chocolat hold all the drinks. They all went to the living room.

"Wow!" Said Robin. "I thought we get drinks but you made food too! I'm shock!"

"I didn't know either till I went to the kitchen" Whip Cream said while scooping some pasta. (**A/N LAIR!**) "Okay... Let talk about something, Robin-san"

"About what, Whip Cream?" Robin ask in wonder.

"Let see..... About Chocolat living arrangement," Everybody look at Whip Cream in shock.

"We can't let her leave this house."

"Yes you can"

"How would you know?" Thinking he can win this argument.

"Oh... Vanilla left to the orge after being brainwash."

"........."

"Beside Queen Candy gave me permission to take Chocolat. She come back every night to see her result for the day."

"Shoot. I thought I will win this arugment. But what about her bodyguards from the orges?"

"Houx is coming too. Saule stays here and helps you."

"Ok. But did you have to say Vanilla and the orges?"

"I didn't mean too, but she was the only one who actually left. Sorry Vanilla, I didn't to do that." Whip Cream said

"Oh I don't mind but I wasn't-" Vanilla said before Whip Cream cut her off.

"I know what happen I didn't want you to feel gulity"

"So.... Nee-chan, Woo and I going to move in with you?" ask Chocolat.

"Yeah."said Whip Cream she saw Saule look depress, she went to him and told him, "Saule, I sorry but I only could take one. If I can I would of took you both but because of the orges problem they need at least one bodyguard for each candidates. I'm sorry."

"Why don't you stay here and we all could live together?" Saule wonder sadly.

"Ask Robin-san that question," Whip Cream said in a piss off voice. Everybody heard that and look at Robin who just sigh and answer.

"I tried to sleep with Whip Cream and tried to have fun with her and basically she not happy about what happen that night."

"YOU WHAT?!" Everybody except Whip Cream yelled.

"Hey! I already got a beating off of Glacier! He was mad at me when heard this!" Robin shouted trying to Defend himself from various attack from everybody, except Whip Cream.

"We move tomorrow and I going to the same school you're going but in the High school area." Whip Cream said.

"AWESOME!!!!" Saule, Houx, and Chocolat Cheered. "WERE GOING TO BE TOGETHER!"

"Ok," Whip Cream laughing at the cheering kids, "We need to go get ready for tomorrow!"

"YES MA'AM!" Saule, Houx, and Chocolat dashed out to get ready for the next day. Vanilla started to follow them, but Whip Cream called her,

"Vanilla, can you come here please?" Vanilla turned and walk toward the girl.

"Yes, Whip Cream-san?"

"I have two things to talked about with you. First, don't be formal with me I'm not old as Robin-san, or our parent, or grandparents. Secondly, if you ever feel like you don't belong come to me or Chocolat and tell us your feeling, please."

"Okay. But I don't want to be a burden to you and Chocolat-chan."

"I telling you this because one you look like you didn't belong when we were talking together. Basically, you left yourself out. Two, your mom and Chocolat told me about why you have a noir heart too. Chocolat blame herself when she saw your mermory and heartbroken that you didn't tell her. So please come to one of us and understand that we are here to help you."

"Okay! Whip Cream, I try my best thanks you for everything." With that Vanilla bow and left the room.

"Wow! That was nice of you to do that!" Said a voice behind Whip Cream

"Robin-san why don't you do the same, huh?"

"How come Chocolat to talk to chu-"

"Blanca-san, Chocolat is really understanding ok! And she was kinda got attack by a few orges when she was little, but her mermory is frozen she doesn't remember."

"WAIT! You knew that Chocolat was attack and you didn't rescuse her?!"

"I sense it when I was concern that Chocolat didn't come out the forest. The forest look dull too. I ran too find Chocolat, while I ran I sense that the orge came around. I was freaking out that the orges kidnap Chocolat. When I found her she was on the ground, I was freak out that she was dead but I went to check her pluse she was still alive and I took her out of the forest. From then on I swore I will protect her from the orges."

"Wow. That was scary."

"I know that why after I took her home I ran to Queen Candy and told her what happen. After the attack with Chocolat and the prince of ogres and what happen to Vanilla, Queen Candy call me and told me. She kept it a secret because she know that Chocolat wanted to be in the competion for the Queen, I so piss that she did that. After some explaination I understood that she want Chocolat to be in there for my mom. Chocolat wanted to win this competion. So I told Queen Candy that the only way I could forgive her was to let me take Chocolat into an apartment and live with me. We bring one of the bodyguard to live with us to protect Chocolat and I go to school and watch over them. I also work to make some money to make some human's money. She agree with me and so I'm here."

"She didn't aruge with you?"

"Nope. She know what you did to me, Robin-san." Whip Cream glared at Robin who sweat-drop.

"Ok. I least it going to be quiet here."

"What was that?"

"N-n-not-thing, Whip Cream."

"Good! I'm going to go and help them pack a little bit, bye!" With that Whip Cream left the room.

"She is a little bit scary when she mad chu-" Blanca said when Whip Cream was out of earshot.

"You don't know her as much she as I do and she is overprotective kero-" Duke sigh, then remember, "At least we are not her bad side like Robin is kero-" Both Duke and Blanca laugh.

"Shut up!" Robin yell at the laughing animal.

* * *

**Yeah I'm going to stop it here because I am thinking the next part in the second chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! ^^ It make me better when I'm in a glum of the day**


	2. Just read

**Hey it me, Divadax, I'm not going to uploading my story for a little bit because it graduation! WHOO GO 2010! YAY! So don't worry I still be on and typing but I won't have a lot of time. See you soon**


	3. ADOPTION!

**Hey it me, Divadax, I might put the Chosen One and My Crazy Life for adoption it a first come first serve. PM me if you want to adopt the story their might be some things I want to sugguest please if you want to adopt my story listen to my saying. I would update the Chosen One, but I lost the story and I also email it to my friend/editor, but I asked her if she could send me the Chosen One back to me when I lost it so I could keep typing it and she save at school and she might be moving and it summer, and never send it back! I'm sorry for the inconvince. I hope you understand! ~Divadax**


	4. It been adopted

**Hey it me, Aoi Usa, I want to says that lemonsrepic have kindly adopt this story to her own please read it if you're interested!**

**~Aoi Usa**

**P.S. It me divadax with a new username!**


End file.
